25 days of Christmas, Avengers Style!
by Jade Opal
Summary: 25 days of Christmas one-shots featuring a theme for that particular day. This was supposed to have been posted on Tumblr but I decided that it was easier to post it on here and link the story onto there from here.
1. Day 1: Baby It's Cold Outside

**A/N: I LIVE! *ahem* Sorry for that, folks. Ok, this is supposed to have gone on Tumblr...but the website is making me look like a NOOB in general...which I am when it comes to posting stuff. SO...I'm posting it on here and linking this from that website. So, without further ado, here's the first day of Christmas with the Avengers!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avengers or the Karaoke club or the songs in this one-shot. They belong to their respective owners. I only own the OC, Madison Murdock.**

* * *

 ***Baby It's Cold Outside***

"C'mon, guys: one night of drunken karaoke isn't going to kill anyone!" Tony said to the team after they had just been given the week off to recover from their latest mission.

"Last time that happened, Stark, someone almost got arrested for hitting on that one woman," Steve replied as he sat on the couch, reading the newspaper.

"Not to mention that said person was a freaking attorney...one that was working on the last sex harassment case against ya, Tony," Maddie added as she also sat on the couch, typing away on her phone. "Be glad that THAT was taken care of after new evidence came about that it wasn't you, but someone that looked like ya."

The billionaire stared at the two on the couch before seeing what the others were doing: Thor was munching away at the pop tarts that Maddie had bought for him earlier that day; Clint and Natasha were not present in the living room because they were currently training in one of the numerous training rooms in the Compound; Wanda and Vision were sitting on the floor, playing a game of chess; Sam and Bucky were watching the football game that was being played on the big screen, the volume muted to hear what was going on around them. The Malibu resident went back to staring at the two on the couch and took note of how Madison had her legs on Steve's lap, his one hand rubbing absently at the exposed skin on her ankle while the petite brunette was occasionally letting out a sigh or a grunt of some sorts while engrossed on her Stark phone.

"Say, Murdock-didn't you say that you sang during that music video that you and Merida did a while back?" Tony asked; a slight smirk was forming on his lips at seeing the petite Avenger go rigid at the memory.

Madison slowly looked up at Tony with a look that only some would describe as the glare of a thousand deaths. Tony wasn't really too concerned with this look, but he knew that he was pushing the limit of getting under Madison's skin a bit.

"Why do you ask?"

"Cause...I think I got video of the last time you sang here…" Tony said as he started to type away on his phone once he pulled out his cell and was looking for the file. "Ah, found it!"

Tony had sent the file to the young woman and she groaned once she viewed the video. Steve, being the closest to her, glanced over and saw the video file for himself…it was the one where they had done a Christmas song at Karaoke Cave, a bar that Madison had found and suggested to the group a few months back. He smiled at the memory of that day…

 _The team had gotten to the place in time of the bar opening up for a busy night. The hostess, who immediately saw the group, made her way over and spoke with Madison, who was at the front of the group._

" _What can I do for ya, sweetheart?" she asked in a seducing manner as she got close to Madison._

" _One of your private rooms, if you have any to spare," the petite replied back, not showing an ounce of being affected by the flirty woman._

" _Sure thing, honey. So…party of 12?" the hostess asked, counting everyone in the group._

 _Madison nodded her head as the other woman led the team to a different room. As they walked, the petite brunette was hearing Tony chuckling about something. Before anyone could say or do anything about it, Madison stretched her arm and smacked Tony on the back of his head. She could tell that Clint and Lang were stifling their amusement after witnessing the move._

" _Ok, owww!" Tony said dramatically as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand, the other was flipping Madison off._

" _You're lucky that the hostess is flirting with me…"_

" _As opposed to the attention being at me?"_

" _I don't think you'd want her to flirt with ya…I'm not sure how you'd handled a tranny dressed up really good as a woman…" Madison let out as she turned her head back front, making sure to keep her smirk away from Tony's gaze._

" _Changing the topic here, but who's paying for all this?" Steve asked, knowing that the two were close to going at it with one another._

" _The owner of this place owed me a favor. Said I could stop by and check out the joint whenever I had a spare moment. Luckily, Tony missed this place and I managed to rope him into coming here a while back. So, in all fairness, Tony here was kind enough to talk with the owner and getting us a room for all of us for today in one of their private rooms, so we'd get to relax without the fans or press breathing down our necks," Natasha replied back as she wrapped her arm around Madison's. "And, as it turns out, it's our dear old Maddie's birthday today," she added as she hugged the petite Avenger's arm to her bosom._

" _Thanks, Nat. Now, Tony will make me sing for sure," Madison muttered under her breath._

" _Nonsense…" the billionaire said as he waved his hand at the thought._

" _Stark, I could tell—you were thinking of it…and no, I'm not doing Frozen either…"_

" _Drat…she figured it out," Stark sarcastically replied as he snapped his fingers._

" _However…you're still singing."_

" _Two songs max for me…and I need alcohol in me before I can sing decently," the younger woman replied back._

" _Done…but you're going first."_

 _Madison swore under her breath as she grabbed the book on what songs were available to sing. Tony ordered a round of drinks as everyone got settled on the seats in the room. Madison managed to grab a shot as the tray was coming by and threw her head back, allowing the shot to go down smoothly. Steve could see that Madison was kind of uncomfortable about singing, but it didn't really show as much as he knew she'd give off because of her poker face at the moment. Finally, she picked a song that she could do on her own and grabbed the mic attached to the machine._

" _Did I mention how much I hate you, Stark?" Madison asked as the song was getting started._

" _Not today…" the billionaire replied back as the petite brunette sighed before beginning to sing._

 _ **I've been standing at the edge of the water**_

 _ **long as I can remember, never really knowing why.**_

 _ **I wish I could be the perfect daughter,**_

 _ **but I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try.**_

 _ **Every turn I take, every trail I track,**_

 _ **every path I make, every road leads back**_

 _ **to the place I know, where I cannot go**_

 _ **though I long to be.**_

 _The group was stunned speechless as the small woman began to sing. Stark was equally shocked to hear Madison have a decent singing voice. It wasn't too much of a shock for the archer: he could recall the former assassin/hacker singing a lullaby for his kids when they were very little…in fact, he could remember asking her about it, since she was singing in Mandarin to them along in Italian and Gaelic a couple of times._

 _ **See the line where the sky meets the sea, it calls me.**_

 _ **And no one knows how far it goes.**_

 _ **If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me, one day I'll know.**_

 _ **If I go there's just no telling how far I'll go.**_

 _ **I know everybody on this island seems so happy.**_

 _ **On this island, everything is by design.**_

 _ **I know everybody on this island has a role on this island, so maybe I can roll with mine.**_

 _ **I can lead with pride, I can make us strong.**_

 _ **I'll be satisfied if I play along,**_

 _ **but the voice inside sings a different song.**_

 _ **What is wrong with me?**_

 _Bucky leaned his head on his flesh hand as he listened to his granddaughter sing with ease. He could feel the emotion seep through to his very soul, a wave of tranquility and peace at hearing the words hit like a cozy blanket on a rainy day. He faintly recalls someone else doing the same thing all those years ago, late at night prior to that fateful day on the train…_

 _ **See the light as it shines on the sea, it's blinding.**_

 _ **But no one knows how deep it goes.**_

 _ **And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me.**_

 _ **And let me know what's beyond that line.**_

 _ **Will I cross that line?**_

 _ **See the line where the sky meets the sea, it calls me.**_

 _ **And no one knows how far it goes.**_

 _ **If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me, one day I'll know how far I'll go...**_

 _ **Mmm**_

 _The song ends and Madison, while her eyes closed, opened slowly to gauge the group's reaction. She was surprised to see either shocked faces, complete awe, or a sense of serenity. She pursed her lips as she handed the mic to Scott, who gave Maddie a hug and whisper to her that she did great. As she took a seat between Bucky and Steve, she eagerly took a shot that was bought for the group. Steve watched from the corner of his eye at the young Avenger as the rest of the group took turns to sing._

 _A little while later and a few shots after another, Tony called for Madison to sing her second obligated song. Groaning slightly as she climbed to her feet, the petite brunette looked through the song list. Either out of sheer courage or it was the few shots that never had an effect on his superhuman metabolism, got to his feet and stood next to Madison._

" _I'll do one with you if you want…make you feel a bit more at ease than doing another solo one," he offered when the woman looked up at him with her unusual yet unique lavender-brown eyes._

 _She nodded her head at the gesture and handed the song list over to the tall blonde. Steve glanced through the binder and found one he was kind of sure he could handle. He pointed to the song choice to the petite Avenger and she nodded her head. Grabbing the other mic from the machine, he punched in the song choice and waited for the song to start._

 _ **(I really can't stay) But baby it's cold outside**_

 _ **(I've got to go away) But baby it's cold outside**_

 _ **(This evening has been) Been hoping you'd drop in**_

 _ **(So very nice) I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice**_

 _ **(My mother will start to worry) Beautiful what's your hurry?**_

 _ **(My father will be pacing the floor) Listen to the fireplace roar**_

 _ **(So really I'd better scurry) Beautiful please don't hurry**_

 _ **(Well maybe just half a drink) Put some records on while I pour**_

 _ **(The neighbors might think) Baby it's bad out there**_

 _ **(Say what's in this drink) No cabs to be had out there**_

 _ **(I wish I knew how) Your eyes are like starlight now**_

 _ **(To break this spell) I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**_

 _ **(I ought to say no no) Mind if I move in closer**_

 _ **(At least I'm gonna to say I tried) What's the sense of hurting my pride**_

 _ **(I really can't stay) Baby don't hold out**_

 _ **Baby it's cold outside**_

 _Steve and Madison moved around each other as they sang. Unbeknownst to the two, the group watched, seeing the chemistry between the two singer unfold. Bucky, Natasha, and Clint had a small smile on their faces, the three knew that the two had crushed on one another for a while. The three exchanged looks as Clint signed to Nat a small bet which Nat whispered to the Winter Soldier in Russian what the bet was. He nodded his head as he pulled out his wallet and took a twenty from it._

 _ **(I simply must go) Baby it's cold outside**_

 _ **(The answer is no) But baby it's cold outside**_

 _ **(This welcome has been) How lucky that you dropped in**_

 _ **(So nice and warm) Look out the window at that storm**_

 _ **(My sister will be suspicious) Gosh your lips look delicious**_

 _ **(My brother will be there at the door) Waves upon a tropical shore**_

 _ **(My maiden aunt's mind is vicious) Oh, your lips are delicious**_

 _ **(But maybe just a cigarette more) Never such a blizzard before**_

 _ **(I got to get home) But baby you'd freeze out there**_

 _ **(Say lend me a coat) It's up to your knees out there**_

 _ **(You've really been grand) I thrill when you touch my hand**_

 _ **(But don't you see) How can you do this to me**_

 _ **(There's bound to be talk tomorrow) Think of my life long sorrow**_

 _ **(At least they'll be plenty implied) If you caught pneumonia and died**_

 _ **(I really can't stay) Get over that old doubt**_

 _ **Oh baby it's cold**_

 _Then, out of nowhere, Steve reached down and grabbed Madison's face with one hand and planted a kiss on her lips. He could hear cheers and gasps from the group, but it didn't matter to the super soldier at all. He wanted to keep it going, but he pulled away all too soon to see what Madison's reaction was. He was a bit nervous as to whether she was going to be angry with him for pulling a stunt like that or even laugh at him for doing so. He was starting to get so anxious about how she was going to react that he didn't even consider how she was feeling at that current moment._

 _Meanwhile for Madison, the petite brunette was a bit shellshocked to even comprehend what the hell just happened to her...she was still reeling in the fact that 'Captain Tightpants'-yes, she had to thank Tony for coming up for that nickname and having it stick in her mind, but for reasons NOT how Tony was referring to Steve being so serious, but rather having his backside looking_ REALLY _good in tight pants along with his-Madison had to shake her head internally of whatever thoughts was going to veer into the gutter at that precise moment. But, going back to her original train of thought, she was still trying to figure out if Steve did kiss her or it was just the alcohol coming up with that image in her brain. She had her concerns confirmed by the cheers from her teammates. She bit on her lower lip once the two had parted as she looked up at Steve with her lavender-brown eyes, hoping that her face wasn't going to make it seem like she didn't like the kiss or that Steve gave it to her...then again, she_ DID _have a huge crush on the man, after all._

 _Steve saw Madison's face and tried to decipher what it was trying to tell him before he felt his shirt being tugged towards the smaller woman for another breathtaking kiss._

" _To be honest with ya, Cap-can't say that I wasn't disappointed with that kiss...it was BETTER than I thought it to be," she softly told Steve so that only he could hear it, although she figured that Bucky heard it too due to the serum in the brunette supersoldier._

 _Steve felt his chest swell in joy and pride as he grinned a grin that could rival the Cheshire Cat's own._

"Gotta admit to ya: you DID impress Tony enough that, when it came to his turn, you practically classified his singing as a shrieking cat's after the amount he ingested," Steve said to Madison's ear, his warm breath tickling her earlobe slightly.

Madison had to keep back the moan from the feeling of his breath ghosting the shell of her ear lightly. She bit her lower lip as she nodded her reply to his statement.

* * *

 ** _A/N: One down, 24 more to go! Wish me luck, folks._**


	2. Day 2: Xmas Eve Sarajevo 1224

**A/N: ok, I got this baby done today and I swear, I didn't know I could make this song's theme really angsty...so...without further ado, here's day 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avengers. They belong to their respective owners. I only own the OC, Madison Murdock.**

* * *

 ***Trans Siberian Orchestra (Christmas Eve/Sarajevo 12/24)***

Natasha watched as the team was mingling with one another at one of Tony's extravagant parties being held at the Avengers Tower. She sips on her mixed cocktail that she personally made herself, seeing that she won't want anyone else to mix something for her taste buds. She sighs to herself as her mind wanders from her sparse memories of the holidays...then again, could anyone blame her for not having that many good memories of the Christmas spirit when, for most of the time, she was on assignment for either S.H.I.E.L.D. or with the Red Room?

She can recall the red on her hands and her ledger as faint ghosts of each kill play over and over in her mind, the faces of each assassination while she was a part of the Russian underground spy/assassin group triggering some sort of anxiety that the redhead could feel creeping along on her subconscious. She, at any other time, would be able to bottle them down easily and hold it off for her gym time...but, now? It wasn't going to go away so soon. She gripped the glass in her hand a bit tighter than before, her heart rate increased a little bit ever so slowly, her chest taking a quicker intake of breath rising a bit too.

She was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice anyone coming up to her until she heard her name being called.

"Nat? You ok?"

Nat is brought back to the present moment and looks over to find Madison looking at her with concern. She gave the petite brunette a small side grin and nods her head once.

"Я, немного удивлена. Не волнуйся за меня," Nat replied in her native tongue. [I am, little wonder. Nothing to worry your noggin about me.]

Madison shook her head as she heard Nat call her by the nickname given to the young Avenger by the Russian ex-assassin herself as a contact on Nat's phone.

"You know...one of these days, you're going to have someone talk back to you in Russian and it's going to surprise ya out of left field," Madison said as she leaned back on the bar and took a sip of her Shirley Temple.

Nat raised an eyebrow at the brunette's drink choice, which she only got a shrug back from the other woman.

"I got the short stick on who was going to be designated driver tonight...besides, you know that I hardly drink at one of these parties," the petite woman answered as she played with the glass in her hand. "Inoltre, perché ho bisogno di bere in modo da avere un buon tempo? Riesco a vedere altre persone fanno un ridicolo di se stessi ed è divertente per guardare le loro facce più tardi dopo che ho mostrare loro farlo mentre ubriaco," she added in Italian after finishing her drink in one gulp. [Besides, why do I need to drink in order to have a good time? I get to see other people make a fool of themselves and it's funny to watch their faces later after I show them doing so while drunk.]

Natasha laughed as she nodded in agreement to what the brunette meant with her comment.

"Well, it looks like I gotta start early...feel free to stop by my room later to talk about what's troubling you, Красного. No one should be holding back any suppressed angst during the holidays," Madison said before she walked off to start bringing people back to their floors.

Natasha furrowed her brows a bit before remembering that Madison was renowned for just picking up people's emotions like an open book. She remembered the petite woman stating that it just happens every now and again and that she had no control over that. At least, Madison was able to pick the right words to let others know that she knew of their feelings and would respect them if they so wanted to voice it out or not. Finishing the last of her drink, she placed the glass down on the bar counter and sighed as she made her way to Madison's floor, hoping to get a taste of the expensive vodka Madison had gotten the week before from her usual liquor store. Maybe...just maybe, Nat could drink away the harsh echoes of her past for just one night...let her deal with them another time.

* * *

 ** _A/N: 2 down, 23 more to go! Wish me luck, folks._**


End file.
